


Obedear (*PREVIEW, NOT THE FULL FIC*)

by bakerst



Series: Shrines [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Preview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst/pseuds/bakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a short preview of the *NEW* fic Obedear. Rated M for some noncon, death, etc. None of this is in the preview. This will be a long fic, I want to stick with this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obedear (*PREVIEW, NOT THE FULL FIC*)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short preview of the *NEW* fic Obedear. Rated M for some noncon, death, etc. None of this is in the preview. This will be a long fic, I want to stick with this one.

I don't know what I thought I was getting myself into.  
**************  
I had just come back from the army, ejected because of a gunshot wound. I was completely broke, living alone, and constantly thinking about pulling that gun out of my drawer and letting it all go, one and for all. I had just been taking a walk in the park, you know, minding my own business. I didn't mean to run into Mike Stamford. Unable to keep walking now that he'd recognized me, I'd sat down at a café table with him, and over tea we discussed my moving in with his colleague. "He's antisocial and keeps to himself, you shouldn't have much of a problem with him. He does some experiments, but he's a good egg."   
"Is that so?"  
"Well, yes. He's at Bart's right now, we can swing by and see about setting you two up."  
"Bart's?"  
"Yes. Quite interested in all of that. You'll understand once you move in with him."  
So thus we went to visit the mysterious Sherlock Holmes, who, as I was beginning to understand, was an odd character. He apparently solved crimes for Scotland Yard when he wasn't researching. "He loves his work, does Sherlock." A more truthful statement never said.  
**************  
Molly had forgotten to bring those parts he wanted. AGAIN. He kept trying to get her to do it, but the more he spoke, the more she inclined to tune him out. He'd used the Voice on her, which got most women to faint practically, but Molly only glazed over.  
While he'd been examining the blood samples-fine specimens-Mike had walked in with a man, whom he'd introduced as John Watson. Common name. Retired-no, ejected-army doctor. Suntan, blond hair, hmm…  
"Afghanistan or Iraq?"  
"Sorry?" John exclaimed.  
"You were in the army. Afghanistan or Iraq?"  
"Iraq…how did you know?"  
"Simple observation."  
"He's got this weird power of deduction," said Mike.  
"I don't think it's weird. I think it's amazing," John replied.


End file.
